


it’s the little things

by avalescence_hurlocked



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Admiration, Fluff, M/M, im not even studying anymore hahah ahha he l p, just bokuto fawning over his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalescence_hurlocked/pseuds/avalescence_hurlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were lots of things Bokuto admired about Akaashi. He wouldn’t say them out loud, but he’d keep them with him as he went along each day, noticing new details and ingraining them in his mind so he’d never forget. </p><p> </p><p>Out of all the things Akaashi liked, Bokuto thought the way Akaashi loved him above all of them was the one he admired and loved the most about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheesePie30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/gifts).



> ahahhah ah ah h i was procrastinating and this happened  
> also i wanted to show my appreciation and love for my girlfriend bc she is just the absolute best (also she writes rly well, go check her out)

There were lots of things Bokuto admired about Akaashi. He wouldn’t say them out loud, but he’d keep them with him as he went along each day, noticing new details and ingraining them in his mind so he’d never forget.

Akaashi was great at brewing tea, like when he’d brew him some ginger tea for his cough. (“You shouldn’t have shouted so much at the match, Bokuto-san.” “But they were winning, Akaashi! Nekoma would’ve gone to the finals!”)

Akaashi liked sleeping to the pitter patter of the rain on the windows, saying that it lulled him to sleep quicker than any lullaby ever would. (The added warmth of Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him added to the sleep factor, but he would never admit that.)

Akaashi liked the spring, and how the smell of fresh dew seemed to linger for longer than it would each day. He liked the way the flowers blossomed and the sun was high in the sky. (Bokuto, then, would always insist on eating lunch outside under the tall, shady tree because he knew Akaashi liked it under there.)

Akaashi loved drawing. He would always bring a small sketchbook and his pencil case full of graphite pencils and erasers and bring it out anytime he saw something interesting, be it a person or an animal or simply sakura falling in the breeze. (Bokuto would sneak a picture of the cute scrunched up face Akaashi had whenever he got a detail drawn wrong.)

Akaashi hated the cold, hence the amount of sweaters in his closet. He never went out during the winter and absolutely refused to do anything in the snow during the season. (He silently thanked Bokuto for each time he’d spend time with him instead of outside, even if he loved making snowmen and snow angels and sledding down the small snow hills by the school.)

Akaashi liked the color green, and it was the color of his bag, his folders, his notebooks, and the color of one of his favorite shirts. (“I just like the way it reminds me of spring, Bokuto-san.”)

Akaashi liked eating butterscotch sweets, and he would chew on them in class discreetly or eat some after practice. He always had a small tin of the stuff with him everywhere he went, and they were what calmed him down sometimes if he started panicking. (Ever since Bokuto gave some to him, he never had an empty tin since.)

Akaashi liked the soft covers of Bokuto’s bed. He reveled in how velvety smooth they were and how they enveloped him in Bokuto’s scent each time he stayed over. (Bokuto usually smelled like cheap cologne, owl treats and oranges.)

Akaashi liked apples a lot, and he’d munch on some during break times or when heading home after practice. He usually kept a small bag of them in the fridge. (Bokuto would constantly bring him some too, if they ran out.)

Akaashi hated homework. He didn’t like the idea of bringing home school, even if it was something he enjoyed to some extent. (Bokuto usually helped him out sometimes. He welcomed the excuse, if only to have him stay the night.)

Akaashi liked the way Bokuto’s fingers fit perfectly in between his, how Bokuto would run his thumb lovingly over his knuckles before bringing them up to his lips to kiss them. He’d smile at him before giving his hand a squeeze, as if to say _Don’t be afraid, I’m here for you._

Akaashi liked the way Bokuto’s hair stuck up in different directions, wild and crazy like its owner. He liked its irregularity and how the black streaks ran through the strands, painting stripes through his white hair.

Akaashi liked the way Bokuto’s arms would hold him in the night, strong and secure, keeping him safe. He liked how firm they were under his grip and how they would constantly encircle his waist or shoulders, pulling him close to Bokuto as they slept.

Akaashi liked Bokuto’s smile, bright and mischievous. He liked the way it wasn’t perfect, but slightly crooked, with his cracked lips framing white teeth. (Akaashi knew those lips were a lie; they were very soft to the touch.)

Akaashi liked Bokuto’s eyes, bright yellow and alert. He liked the way they shone when he spiked one of his tosses or the way they glinted with pride whenever he would compliment him about something, no matter how small.

Akaashi liked Bokuto, he thought. 

No, he didn’t. He loved him. He loved him right down to the arched eyebrows and the lack of balance and the horrible jokes and the imperfect smile and the owl-printed shirts. He loved him right down to the blunt questions and the impeccably adorable pout and the soft lips and the outdoor picnics he insisted upon and the warm hugs and the mixed tapes.

Out of all the things Akaashi liked, Bokuto thought the way Akaashi loved him above all of them was the one he admired and loved the most about him.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way, he thought, smiling to himself. 

“Bokuto-san? Go back to bed. And stop smiling at me, it’s uncomfortable.”

“Sorry, Akaashi. I can’t help it. You’re too amazing.”

“Go to bed, Bokuto-san.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos and a comment!  
> [my tumblr](http://oiizumi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
